


无关爱情

by Dongba



Category: Vampire Hunter D (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dongba/pseuds/Dongba
Summary: 他们之间无关爱情
Relationships: D/Meier Link
Kudos: 4





	无关爱情

D/Meier.Link

OOC注意

我怕是，疯了【。

我没看过小说，我只看过电影【。

会有一些改所以别，别骂【。

01.

D透过那双红色眼睛看到麦耶尔内心深处的火。

爱火，欲火，愤怒之火在这位贵族眼中熊熊燃烧，城堡在他们身旁崩塌，但好像是垂怜什么一般，夏洛特的尸体就躺在麦耶尔的怀里不受任何侵扰，她的皮肤像月光，这位勇敢的人类女孩紧闭着双眼，就在刚才她还活着，冰冷的手抚摸着麦耶尔的脸说着爱情的梦话：他们会踏上星之船，在夜之都上紧握对方的手。

可那终究没有实现，夏洛特终究闭上了眼睛，麦耶尔没有哭，因为吸血鬼是没有眼泪的，可是个人都知道他的心在此刻支离破碎，但D的心里面仍有一个任务，他只是站在那里，看着抱着夏洛特准备离开的麦耶尔。

“这女孩的尸体和你的性命，我都会收下。”

麦耶尔停了下来，他看着D，而城堡在卡密拉死的时候开始分崩离析，蕾拉站的远远的，对着麦耶尔的枪口冷冰冰的，只要蕾拉愿意，她一枪可以爆了这个贵族的头。

但是没人愿意对一个刚刚才失去爱人的男人苛责太多，蕾拉切了一声，却忍不住想到了这个吸血鬼贵族为了他的爱人从马车里走出来，走到阳光底下全身上下都被火焰烤着，那是蕾拉从没见过的贵族，那是蕾拉从来没有想过的贵族。

蕾拉知道她此刻被他们的爱所感动，可D仍然铁石心肠，利剑已经拔出，帽子遮住了他的大半张脸，他就像月亮那般冷酷又不讲情面。

而D能从麦耶尔的眼中看到熊熊烈火，可透过烈火他又看到了无限的孤寂，就像是火烧过的大地，什么都不曾剩下。

就算是麦耶尔也愣住了，他没想到D仍然穷追不舍，但很快他就是释然了----这可是一个吸血鬼猎人，不是吗？而且他已经犯下了重罪：他将血牙对准了无辜的村民，无辜的人类。

“这就是你和我的宿命吗？”

——这是所有吸血鬼的宿命。

“但是，D，”他轻轻，轻轻地把夏洛特放了下来，他冰冷的手摸着他爱人的脸颊，可夏洛特再也无法睁开那双美丽的琥珀色眼睛，看着他，“有件事你要谨记在心。”

“总有一天你也会忍受不了，然后对人类施展你的血牙，谁都无法战胜这种本能。”

———这也是为什么我们终将会消亡。

D压低了帽檐，他好像已经看到了他的未来———永远没有结局的故事，永远不能停留的过客。

“到时，就换我被追逐。”他这样说，在逐渐崩塌的城堡里不知为何异常清晰。

“不过如此而已。”

麦耶尔没有再说话，只是站起来，也在瞬间，他的手变成了钢铁做的利爪，他径直冲D飞去，这是一场没有悬念的战斗，一个无望的挣扎，一个既定的结局。

蕾拉收起了枪，她的目光跟着麦耶尔，不知为何，她想到了飞蛾扑火。

02.

他确实是在飞蛾扑火。

D看着几乎爬不起来的麦耶尔，这样想到。

他的剑上麦耶尔的鲜血顺着剑刃落在了地上，下意识地，D舔了舔嘴唇，他吃惯了人造血的胶囊，可闻到鲜血时，他的本能依然在他的血管里骚动着，提醒着他究竟是怎样的异类。

可表面上他仍然是那副模样，就在愣神时，麦耶尔已经站了起来，哪怕遍体鳞伤，他的目光和刚才还是一样:只有一片平静，和他红宝石一般的眼睛极不相称。

“你已经没有任何退路了，麦耶尔.林克。”D静静地说，麦耶尔捂住他的腰侧，那里的衣物破了，露出了惨白淡青的皮肤，血流了一会儿就没有了。

“我知道。”麦耶尔笑了笑，但那笑容转瞬即逝，他很快就恢复成平常的平淡模样，他仍然冲了过来，钢铁做的利爪闪着寒光，黑色的披风在他身后飞扬就好像黑天鹅的翅膀。

他在寻死。

D明白，但D只是挡下了他的攻击，想着也许他真的可以给他一个痛快的时候，他举起了剑，却看到了麦耶尔的嘴角若有若无的笑。

什么……？

他转开了视线，却看到麦耶尔的另一只手已经不知道何时逼近了他，几乎是瞬间地，他低下了头。

麦耶尔只抓到了他的三角帽。

他们远处的天花板轰然倒塌，蕾拉往后退去，看着摔得粉碎的水晶吊灯，她正站在夏洛特的旁边，手里正紧紧握着夏洛特的戒指，她想大喊争斗已经毫无意义了，可那两个已经不知道打到哪里去了。

太愚蠢了。

蕾拉抿紧了嘴，她想等等他们，可如今他们谁都没有现身，而她再呆下去会成为城堡的陪葬品。

他们可是吸血鬼哦？不会那么轻易就死了。

她可不一定。

蕾拉切了一声，低头看了看夏洛特：这个为爱出走的人类女孩，最终为爱而死，美丽，温柔的生命就这样消散了。

按理来说来说，她应该带走夏洛特，无论夏洛特是死是活，因为这是任务，她可以把夏洛特交给她的家人，拿到蕾拉应得的赏金，她可以——

她突然想到了为了夺回夏洛特，站在太阳底下的麦耶尔，抱着夏洛特，摸着她逐渐冰冷的手，却仍然不肯转化她的麦耶尔。

“夜之都非常遥远，但是如果跟你在一起，漫长的时间一定很快就会过去的。”

“你会跟我来吧，夏洛特。”

“该死！”蕾拉忍不住咒骂出声，她扛起夏洛特，把她放在了卡密拉的棺材上，至少这里看起来不会崩塌地那么快。

她最后看了这个少女一眼，握紧了戒指。

“希望你的灵魂能保佑你的贵族恋人别死。”蕾拉干巴巴地说，“毕竟我很有可能血本无归。”

而另一边，蕾拉口中的“夏洛特的贵族恋人”抓紧了他手里的帽子，微微瞪大眼睛看着面前的这个吸血鬼猎人，混血儿。

在人面疮糟糕糟糕的呢喃声中，D下意识用手遮住了额头，可已经来不及了，他的面容已经被看去。

“还给我。”D说，麦耶尔忍不住深吸了一口气，他见惯了貌美的女子，男人，贵族，可面前的混血儿的美像极了美的本身，你所能想到的世间上的美都能在D的身上找到。

可让他震惊地是，这样的美丽，他是曾经见过的。

“王子陛下。”麦耶尔喃喃，他看着和他们的王七八分相像的脸感觉好像身处梦中。

“别这样叫我。”D的声音里含着某种恼怒，显然不喜欢被这样称呼，可如今他已经被麦耶尔看到，遮住已经没有意义，他只得放下了手，“你……”

“小心！”

一盏巨大华丽的水晶吊灯直接砸到了D的头上。


End file.
